robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Taphies
''"That is some f**k s**t." ''-''Taphies'' Taphies is a myth hunter, and is now a retired Director of the RM Foundation and the Ex-Intelligence Agency head. She mostly affiliates with the Foundation but also serves as a High Command in the Myth Hunting Unity lead by Universities. She is a Council Member in the Myth Containment Center lead by TimGuy101, and, ironically, ranked as "Known Myth" in Herewood (a group created by Dysphen and lead by Axteus). She is also the current founder of her new group The Noble Huntsman, founded in June of 2019. Overview Taphies is an artist, s**tposter, and professional myth hunter of the community. She is also a strong believer in justice and organization. She usually dresses up in male attire and has devil horns. History Taphies joined Roblox's Myths in mid-December of 2017 (12/16/17), only a couple of days before discovering Shadelight with multiple other hunters. She has found the first key, which is FatherGrimm's key and has contributed many hunts for Shadelight and the RM Foundation. She became Supervisor shortly in February 2018, then head of the Intelligence Agency a month later. In the middle of November 2018, she became Director of the RM Foundation. She joined Myth Hunting Lobby in early August, receiving her rank of High Command, then moving groups to Myth Hunting Unity due to Stefano's termination. Though, she was relieved of her duties in November of 2018. She joined Herewood in early September as a VIP, and then got jokingly promoted to a myth rank. She was once a Myth Expert in Robloxian Myth Hunters, but then quit mid-summer She joined Myth Containment Center in early September to serve as a Community Manager, then promoted to Council shortly afterwards. Taphies officially retired from Roblox's Myths on Friday, her resignation letter reads as follows: "I’ve been in RM for a year and it’s amazing how the group progressed and changed over just a year. We’ve gained 100k hunters, created a podcast, became the #1 hunting group (temporarily but it was great), made amazing progress on AND created the shadelight investigation, and so much more. I remember my time as a Clearance I member and Council member here. I honestly missed those days, it was really fun. It still is fun. Meeting a lot of new myths and new hunters, meeting all of you and having fun hunting and whatever we do. RM had a huge impact on me, everything was an amazing experience. Of course, Shadelight was a huge impact as well. Hunting was and always is going to be my pride. Especially RM, I thank you all for being here with me. Thank you to Kazdam for being an amazing best friend and leader, thank you to HallowsFog and Uberhaxor for being my best hunting buddies, thank you for Mizuiscool, Lofilia and Voidtoofast for creating the podcast and giving me inspiration, and thank you all for joining RM and making it worth the while to stay. Thank you so much for this amazing time, but it’s time for me to take care of myself. I hope RM gets bigger and more successful. I also hope RM draws more positivity and creativity in the community. When I start working here again, maybe, I wanna see huge amounts of changes. Again, thank you all for this amazing journey." Taphies has returned to the RM group once Kazdam asked her too. She founded the Noble Huntsmen 3 weeks after her retirement in June 2019, having now 300 members. Game(s) UNDERESTIMATION. let's be at peace friends hangout!!!! taphies's Place Number: 13 RMIA TRAINING The Masquerade Behavior She usually jokes around and converses with her friends and RM members. She's very passionate about leading and is strong about justice, fairness and equality. She also has a very dark sense of humor. Taphies treats everyone depending on their relations, not their rank or reputation. She largely depends on her experience and her views, being more laid back than aggressive. She's usually entirely devoted to Roblox's Myths along with carrying the myth tradition. Though, she favors logic over feelings when it comes to serious situations. She also holds morals close to her. Lastly, Taphies is cautious about drama, and avoids it when she needs to. External Links Taphies' Roblox Profile Taphies' Twitter Trivia * She's friends with multiple myths. * She prefers root beer over Coca-Cola. * Even though she does not watch anime much, her favorite anime is Mob Psycho 100. * She is a digital artist that does commissions sometimes. * She normally crossdresses as a male in Roblox. * Normally, she hosts Shadelight hunts with Cognicide, HallowsFog, and UberHaxor651. * She Dislikes The Goldity Character and Has attempted to Scare Him Out of Game, She Dislikes the Character, Not the Person Behind it. * She has stated that she does not like the Cult Family as a myth group, but enjoys them as individual myths. * She is jokingly called "traphies" in the RM discord server due to her cross-dressing in Roblox. * Her closest friends are Voidtoofast, Mizuiscool, Cognicide, Skylight_Dawn, Kazdam, and HallowsFog * Her favorite comic book characters are Red Hood, Doctor Fate and John Constantine. Category:Myth Hunters Category:Roblox's Myths Category:Artists Category:Retired Hunters